


[podfic] Bucky Barnes, Dog Whisperer

by burnhamofvulcan



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan/pseuds/burnhamofvulcan
Summary: Podfic of nex_et_nox's "Bucky Barnes, Dog Whisperer""For as long as Steve's known him, Bucky has had an affinity with dogs. Everyone else agrees."





	[podfic] Bucky Barnes, Dog Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bucky Barnes, Dog Whisperer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522110) by [nex_et_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nex_et_nox/pseuds/nex_et_nox). 



> it's been about a million years since i've done a podfic or anything even close so i'm here to misuse nex_et_nox's fic while i try & relearn how to use a microphone

**Text:** [Bucky Barnes, Dog Whisperer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522110)

**Author:** [nex_et_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nex_et_nox/pseuds/nex_et_nox)

**Reader:** [burnhamofvulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan/profile)

**Length:** 07:13 

**Download from Mediafire:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wg29q0so6u2499k/Bucky_Barnes_Dog_Whisperer.mp3/file) | [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b6akrjf4xe8rfws/Bucky_Barnes_Dog_Whisperer.m4a/file)  


**Stream from Soundcloud:**


End file.
